Butterflies Flit
"Butterflies Flit" is a song that Greg sang in the Yummy Yummy album. Dorothy later sang it in Wiggly Safari. The Wiggles wrote this song with Anthony's mum Marie. Song Credits Yummy Yummy * Written by M. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music) * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page. * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Promfrett. * Recorded at Noisegate Studios 1994 * J. Fatt: piano • G. Page: Vocal Wiggly Safari * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Wiggly Safari (video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals Jacqueline Fallon Emma Pask * Percussionist Steve Machamer LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, M. Field (EMI Music Publishing Australia/Wiggly Tunes) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Keyboard: Tony Gardner Percussion: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Co-Produced by Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Bouzouki: George Tseros Bass: David Stratton Recorded by Craig Abercrombie and Tim Gurner Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Mastered by Robin Gist Song Credit Differences Yummy Yummy * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggly Safari * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field Listen Song Lyrics Butterflies flit from flower to flower Dancing their happy way Watching these beautiful colorful creatures Is how I spend my day. Trivia * According to the Australian album release, it only mentioned The Wiggles, but they wrote this song with Marie Field. * The 1994 version uses guitar while the 2002 version uses piano. * The 1994 and 2002 versions play in C whereas the 2007 version plays in D. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano in the 2002 version. Video Performances *Wiggly Safari *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggly Safari *LIVE Hot Potatoes! * Walk With The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Party with The Wiggles Episode Appearances *Let's Have a Dance! *Pirate Dancing Shoes Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Repeat Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Marie Field Songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Series 6 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs